


Bloodhound //

by Sumo_Attack



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Language (Detroit: Become Human), Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Gritty, Homelessness, Manipulation, Missing Persons, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Undercover, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumo_Attack/pseuds/Sumo_Attack
Summary: -Currently in the works, nothing is posted yet-It is September of 2039, and Connor has officially been a missing person for almost 7 months.Not a single useful tip has come in, Markus hasn't received any news of him turning up at Jericho and many officers at the precinct have started placing bets on how the android may have died. Hank seems to be the only one holding out any hope that Connor will be found alive and well. Even Markus is just waiting on the news that the RK800's body has been found, only checking the records of visitors to Jerichobecause he doesn't have the heart to tell the aging Lieutenant that it's a waste of time.The search for Connor takes a surprising turn when a tip leads officers to information about a new Red Ice supplier in Detroit. Androids willingly giving their own thirium for money and reports of androids using the drug themselves throws the Lieutenant into a whole new world. Markus is faced with the issue of drug abuse among his people.And Sumo? Well, he is a darned good boy.
Relationships: Connor & Detroit Police Department Officers (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Male Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Bloodhound //

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this story with both "drugged sex" and "dubious consent" because there are scenes involving two people sleeping together while they are both on drugs. No one is drugging another person so they can rape them, just wanted to clear that up before we get into things.

Work in progress, may take a while! Title and summery will likely change!


End file.
